Tantrum (Earth-7045)
Tantrum is loads of fun. He's all violence and no patience. Give him an energy drink with the tab pulled off, and he'll quickly devolve through frustration to crazed screaming to smashing the recalcitrant can to a splattered soup of oily drink and metal shavings. Such outbursts are common, and they usually end with a pile of smoking rubble, and Tantrum in the middle, with a happy, smiling face, the calmest and coolest of Decepticons, for a very short while, until next time the fit takes him. Decepticon command, in their infinite wisdom, have augmented the sword fighting, electrostatic-discharging, and fuel-carrying abilities of this walking internet with a catalytic carbine rifle. This can be good for a lot of laughs when it converts the metal in a target to enjoyably dangerous isotopes for Blot to snack on and mad scientists to play with. Tantrum and his fellow Anicons could combine to form Predaking. History to be added Powers & Abilities Headstrong= |-| Pre-Combiner= |-| Predacon General= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical cattle alt. mode'' *****''Sharp Horns'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Driving' (formerly) *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert in Fuel' *'Expert Hunter' *'Swordsmanship Training' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Tantrum's bipolar tendencies can sometimes hamper him and his teammates. Paraphernalia Equipment *Tracking equipment Transportation *Alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Head-mounted electro-cannons': implanted into horns as an Anicon. *'Electro-sword': is perpetually sheathed in a web of powerful static electricity that can disable his prey in addition to being sharp and pointy. *'Catalytic carbine rifle': sprays its targets with highly reactive chemicals, which combine with any metals they hit to form new, hazardous compounds. *'Arm-mounted dual-barreled flamethrowers' *'Dual-barreled cannon': back-mounted in both vehicle & bull mode. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Petrohex (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Anicons (Earth-7045) Category:Predacons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Chemistry Category:Hunters Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Tracking Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:High Body Count Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Maximals' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Tantrum